


Love is love

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [52]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is 17, M/M, Mpreg, The lecter's take in will, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is 16, some people are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will gets pregnant. His mom is pissed. Will goes to live with Hannibal and his family





	1. Chapter 1

"Will Graham!" Will's mom shouted. Will slinked into the room, "Y-yes mom?"

"What is this!?" She pointed at a positive pregnancy test. Will's stomach dropped. He had found out he was pregnant less than a week ago and his boyfriend was absolutely ecstatic. The bigger problem was his mom hated Hannibal. His mom shook a finger at him, "It was that Hannibal boy, wasn't it! William Lee Graham get out of my house this instant!"

Will whimpered as an empty beer bottle nailed him in the shoulder. The young teen raced to his car and roared out of the driveway. Will pulled up at Hannibal's house and pounded on the door. Hannibal barely had time to open the door before Will was hugging him. The older boy held his lover tightly, "What happened, my love?"

"My mom... She found the test," Will sniffled. Hannibal knew how the younger boy's mom felt about their relationship, "Will, my love, did she hurt you?"

"She only threw one bottle this time," Will whispered. Chiyoh entered the room, "Shall I inform Lady Murasaki of Will's arrival?"

"Yes please," Hannibal replied. Lady Murasaki and Robert thought of the teen as a second child. Hannibal lead Will to the couch and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. Robert smiled at the pair, "Hello, boys."

"Hello Uncle," Hannibal conjured up a small smiled. Will waved quietly. Hannibal rubbed Will's back, "Uncle, could Will stay with us? His mom kicked him out and I don't trust anyone else with my love."

"Aw," Lady Murasaki smiled and put a hand on he heart. Robert chuckled at his wife, "Of course, Hannibal."

"Thank you, Mr. Lecter," Will smiled. Hannibal smiled, "Thank you so much"

"Would you like dinner?" Hannibal nudged Will. The younger boy lit up, "Yes, I'm starving!"

-+-+-

Will laid on Hannibal's chest and rubbed his hand through the soft hair on his chest. Hannibal sighed softly, "Will?"

"Yes?" Will yawned. Hannibal pulled him close, "Where do she hit you?"

"It's nothing Hannibal. I promise I'm fine. The babies fine. Just calm down, I know how you get- with the people eating and all," Will laughed. Hannibal have him a half-hearted glare. Will kissed Hannibal softly. Chiyoh knocked on the door, "Hannibal? Will? Murasaki asked me to bring you some desserts."

"Come in, Chiyoh," Will smirked as he hopped out of bed to grab the tray. Chiyoh smiled at the excitable look on Will's face. Hannibal laughed as his boyfriend kissed Chiyoh on the cheek as he scooped the tray out of her hands. She closed the door as she exited and Will plopped next to Hannibal holding out a bite size browny to him, "Try this it's amazing."

Hannibal leaned up to snatch the piece from Will's fingers with his teeth. The curly hair boy smiled and stuffed a peanut butter cookie in his mouth. Hannibal slid the tray onto his nightstand, "I think that enough sugar for now, my love."

Will fell backwards onto Hannibal effectively squishing the older boy. Hannibal huffed and rolled them so they were spooning. Will pressed himself as tightly as he could against Hannibal; falling into a peaceful slumber.

Hannibal slipped out of bed to dispose of Will's rude excuse for a mother and climbed back into bed with his lover with a smirk. 

The headline plastering the news in the morning read: Ripper Strikes Again. Will knew before the police even called the body was his mother's. He felt absolutely no anger toward Hannibal, quite the opposite in fact, he was just happy the pain was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal have been living together for nine months. Which means it's baby time. Hannibal has zero chill.

Will's water broke early in the morning. Robert had been tasked with keeping Hannibal out of the room where Will was giving birth while Chiyoh and Murasaki helped Will have the baby. Hannibal passed the hallway like a caged tiger, "Just let me go in, Uncle."

"No, Hannibal you know the rules: No men during child birth," Robert said while guarding the door. Hannibal actually growled at him. Robert held up his hands, "I don't make the rules, boy."

On the other side of the door Will panted through another contraction gripping the bedding as tight as possible. Murasaki checked his dialation and rubbed his leg, "Very good, Will. Almost time to push."

"Hallelujah," Will sighed as the contraction subsided. Chiyoh smirked and rubbed a cloth over his sweaty forehead. Murasaki laid down a towel and a baby blanket, "Alright Will this next contraction I want you to give a good, hard push."

"Okay, okay. Why can't Hannibal be in here?" Will sighed. Chiyoh patted his shoulder, "In the Lecter family only females are allowed to assist in the birth of a child and the men are to wait in another room until both mother- or in your case father- and child are taken care of and cleaned up."

Will gasped as another contraction ripped through him. Murasaki patted him, "Will, push!"

Will grunted with effort as he attempted to push out the baby.

"Once more! I can see the head!" Murasaki smiled. Will screamed as the baby's head came out. Murasaki grabbed the towel and supported the baby as Will pushed it the rest of the way out. Murasaki cleaned the baby and snipped the ambilical cord. Robert knocked on the door, "How's it going in there!?"

Murasaki handed Chiyoh the cooing baby to Chiyoh to wrap in the blanket. She smiled at the bubbly baby and she swaddled her in the blanket. Will was so happy he was in tears when Chiyoh handed him the baby. Murasaki helped Chiyoh clean up the pair and get them in a comfortable position, "May Hannibal come in?"

"Yes, please," Will smiled. Chiyoh opened the door, "You may come in."

Hannibal dashed into the room before the door was even fully open. Will smiled at the state of his boyfriend. His hair was falling over his eyes, looked like he hand ran his fingers through it a few thousand times, and he was still in his pajamas. He looked like a nervous wreck. 

"Will," Hannibal smiled as he approached the pair. That one word conveyed so many emotions: happiness, worry, excitement, but most of all relief. Will patted the space next to him, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Her? We have a daughter!" Hannibal sounded absolutely giddy. Will smiled as he carefully placed her in his arms. Hannibal cradled her against his body like she was made of porcelain, "Have you picked a name?"

"I was thinking Mischa Blaine Lecter" Will replied. Hannibal's glaze snapped to Will, "R-really?"

"If it's okay with you, yes," Will smiled at his watery-eyed boyfriend. Hannibal set the baby back in Will's arms and wiped his eyes, "That would be perfect."

Will tugged at Hannibal's hand then patted the space next to him. Hannibal tucked himself against Will's side and buried his face in his chest. Mischa was laying in the other half of Will's chest snoozing away. Robert knocked softly on the door frame, "May I come in?"

"You may," Will smiled. Robert grinned when he saw the small child completely crashed with Will not looking much more awake, "So, boy or girl?"

"Her name is Mischa," Hannibal smiled. Robert looked at the wildly for a moment before he replied, "Your sister would be so proud."

"I hope so," Hannibal smiled despite his still watery eyes. Robert patted his shoulder, "I'll leave you both alone to rest."

Will was asleep too. A smile graced Hannibal's lips before he laid down to rest. He had his whole world wrapped carefully in his arms.


End file.
